Perfect Life?
by RossLynchForever
Summary: Everything seemed fine at first. Ally and Austin were in love with each other and had been dating. But what happens, when Austin's ex returns. will his feelings stay the same for Ally or will there be drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Well this is my first fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy it. I would love it if you could leave me comments telling me whether or not you like how the story is going.**

**SUMMARY: Everything seemed fine at first. Ally and Austin were in love with each other and had been dating. But what happens, when Austin is given the chance of a lifetime to go to LA. Will he risk leaving Ally, again? Or will he stay by her? {I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, BUT JUST GIVE IT A TRY. THERE IS A LOT OF DRAMA AND ROMANCE GOING ON.}**

Ally POV

Hi there. I'm Ally Dawson, and I feel like I have the best life right now. I mean I have the best friends, best parents, and most of all, the best boyfriend ever.

Right now, Austin and I were recording a song in our personal little recording booth. Austin had been given many opportunties to record with a good recording company, but just hasn't found that ONE company that fits him just right.

" Oh, Oh, Oh…" sang Austin as came out of the recording booth. Most of the songs that he sings he has written for him by a professional writer, but this song I had written for him. He is always begging me to let him sing my songs, but I say no.

He walks out of the recording booth looking really, really hot. He is wearing a red tight V-Neck, ripped jeans with the usual chains, black leather jacket, red high tops, and his whistle necklace. He looks at me and smiles.

" So, how was that, babe?" he asked, sounding worried that he didn't sound good.

" You sound really good." I responded looking at him.

I was smiling brightly and then realized that our one year anniversary was coming up. Then, I immediately frowned because I knew that Austin would be busy with recording songs that we would not be able to go out at all, unless we left at ten o'clock at night.

Austin seemed to have known what was thinking, because he walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. He kissed me on the lips and then lowered his lips to my ear and whispered, " Listen, I know you've been feeling ignored and not been given the alone time with me, but I have good news for you."

I shot my head with excitement to know what the good news was. It seemed like he could always lift my mood if I was feeling upset or something.

" Really! Ohh! What is it? " I asked holding on to his arm and jumping up and down.

He laughed at me like I was a little girl.

" Oh. What makes you so sure that I will tell you," he teased. I saw that smirk on his face and knew what he wanted. I planned on getting the news out of him- one way or another.

I walked up to him and wrapped my around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. Then, I started to trail kisses down his jaw and made my way to his neck. I started sucking on the sensitive spot that I knew he loved. I heard him groan and I knew that I had him in palm of hand.

"So you want to tell me the news now?" I whispered sexily. Then started nibbling on his earlobe.

That caused him to jerk up while I was in midst of kissing him. He had figured out my game. But instead of playing along he just gave in, since he was so tired from the hectic schedule.

"Ok. The song I just recorded was the last on for the album and for the season!" he said smiling.

"So that means…" I started.

"That I'm all yours for the next six months!" he finished. I was so happy I just ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you." I said. "I love you, too."

" So now that you have as all yours, what do you plan to do with me? " he asked, turning me on. He always does that. He says little things that turn me on.

" I have a couple things in mind." I responded, nodding my head. Just as he was about to kiss me I turned away so that he kissed my cheek. I do that all the time to him and I know that he hates it, but what can I do?

" Alllllyyy." he whined " you I hate it when you do." I laughed at how immature he was being. But I decided to mess with. I got up on tip toes and whispered with my hot breath " If I let you kiss me now, what will be the fun we will later."

His breathing started getting heavier by the minute. I knew I was turning him on. And I didn't plan to stop…

**Well that's it for now. I will probably be uploading another chapter later on. Make sure to review and tell me what you think of the story. Stay ROSSOME!**

**RossLynchForever c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is Chapter 2. Sorry it took forever. I was just being lazy.**

As I kept walking, I could hear footsteps behind me that were Austin's. I knew that I had him hooked on my finger. All of a sudden, I'm being pushed against the wall by my sexy boyfriend.

"Where do you think you're going?" Austin asks, with authority in his voice, which turned me on.

"Out for ice cream. Wanna join me?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"No. I'm taking you back to my place tonight and I am gonna teach you a lesson. By the end of the day, you are gonna be begging me stop!" he said. I was kinda scared wondering what he was going to do to me tonight since we had never gotten intimate.

As if he could read my mind, he said "Don't worry, baby girl. I was just kidding. We wont do anything until you're ready to take that step in our relationship." I saw the look in his eyes after he said that. I could tell that he really wanted to have sex with me, but was considerate enough to wait until I'm ready.

"Thanks baby boy. You're the best!" I replied. That's kind of our thing; I call him baby boy and he calls me baby girl.

He looks straight in my eyes and leans down to kiss me. Afterwards he says "So how about that ice cream?" My eyes instantly light up and I nod my head. I start skipping to Austin's car like a kid.

Austin's POV

I saw her skipping to the car. It got me thinking how lucky I am to have her. I truly do love her death and I would never do anything to harm or hurt her.

Even though I love her, I still have feelings for my ex. I mean, come on, she was the first girl I ever loved and then broke up with her. I don't even know why. I guess I just wasn't feeling it. But afterward, I saw my life really change. I wasn't as happy, and I kind of turned into a jerk. But now that I have Ally, I'm MUCH better.

On a totally different subject, Ally looked really sexy today. I mean with her grey dress that way too lacy for my liking; all the guys were staring at her. But it makes me happy to know that she only the hots for me. I hope.

I broke out of my trance when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see Ally in all he sexy glory.

"Austin. I've been calling your name for ages! Lets go, I want ICE CREAM!" she practically yelled in my ear. I grabbed her hand and quickly pecked her on the lips and we started walking to the car.

At the ice cream shop

We walked in hand – in – hand.

"So what do you want babe?" I asked. "Um can I have a fruity mint swirl, baby boy?" she said with huge eyes and a pouting lip.

"Of course." I turned to the lady and said "One extra large Fruity Mint Swirl, please." As I started to take out my wallet, I heard Ally say "Why did you get only one?" I responded with "I was hoping to share. That cool with you?"

"Of course." she said.

Once we sat down, I decided to be one of really cheesy couples and feed her a bit but with a twist. I held up the spoon filled with ice cream. She noticed and smiled at my gesture.

She opened her mouth and put the spoon inside. As she was about to close her mouth, I glide the spoon upwards getting it all over her nose.

She looked like she was furious until she started laughing along with me. After we left the ice cream shop we started walking around looking at all of the shops. Her head was my shoulder and her arm was linked with mine. I looked down and kissed her forehead.

As we continued to walk I saw someone who I really didn't think I'd see again.

My ex.

I tried to avoid being seen by her but that really didn't work when I heard Ally scream her name.

"LILLY!"

As Lilly diverted her attention to us Ally said to me "That's my best friend I want you to meet. Oh this isn't good.

As we walked over to her, I noticed that she had another guy with her. Some sort of jealousy started to form. The two girls meet in the middle and gave each other a hug.

"OMG! Ally? I never thought I would see you again after the move to Vermont. How are you?" Lilly said.

"I've been great. After Dallas, I finally got a boyfriend that I love very much. He is right here let me introduce you." Ally said.

She ran over to me and dragged me by my arm. "Austin this is Lilly my BFF. Lilly this is my boyfriend Austin Moon."

"Austin I never thought I would see you, after the break – up." Lilly said. I shrugged.

Ally looked confused. "What break – up?"

"Ohh. Me and Austin kinda dated before but we're over now. So its all good." Lilly said.

Ally formed an O shaped mouth understanding what she meant. I was going to be in trouble later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally POV

I didn't know that Lilly was Austin's ex – girlfriend. I mean, I guess since Lilly says that their over, I really have nothing to worry about…right?

I would always trust Austin because I love him. But that look in his eyes when he saw Lilly, it was love. Does he still have feelings for her? By the time I shook my head to clear that thought, I noticed that there was a guy standing there who was looking at me.

He was cute. Light brown hair, piercing blue eyes. Wow. Lilly noticed me staring and cleared her throat.

"Anyways, this is my boyfriend Dylan Russo." Lilly said, pointing to Dylan. He looked at Austin and shook his hand. Then he looked at me.

"What is your name, pretty lady?" Dylan asked. I blushed deep red. "I'm Allyson Dawson. But, please, call me Ally"

"Well its nice to meet you….Ally." He took my hand and kissed the top of it. How nice. Even though he is cute, I only have the hots for Austin, who was staring at us.

He cleared his throat and put his arm around me, in a protective way. I looked at him and smiled.

"So. Lilly, how come you're back. I thought that your dad got a job transfer to Vermont." I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Um. He did. Me and Dylan are only here for about two months on vacation. But enough about me tell me about you. How have you been since the break – up with that asshole, Dallas." She responded.

Woah. Pause there. Let me explain about Dallas. He was my first boyfriend ever. I loved him so much. I thought things were great. All my friends really seemed to like him. All of his friends seemed to like me. It was just perfect, until I found him kissing the schools head cheerleader, Brianna Lawrence. This was when we were in high school, now I am 23 years old. He claimed that he "fell" on her lips. I mean, what kind of a lie is that. I guess that since my older brother, Jason, is a cop he got scared.

"What is she talking about?" Austin asked. As I was about to responded, I decided to tell him later when we were alone. "I'll tell you later. But it was good seeing you again Lilly. We must hang out this summer" Lilly nodded her head in agreement. After saying goodbye to them me and Austin went to his car. Once we got in he asked me again.

"What break – up was she talking about?"

"When I was in 11th grade, I had boyfriend named Dallas. I was so in love with I just, I felt like I would do anything for him. I thought he felt the same. Everything was going great, but he started to feel more distant from me. I didn't know why. Then one day I walked in on him and another girl making out. He had a really lame excuse. And I broke up with him that moment. I was crushed. I thought he really loved me. He never forced me to do anything. He was my dream boyfriend. I was crying for months about him. I know its kinda crazy but, I don't know. I used to cry myself to sleep. I would never leave the house thinking that no one would ever love me again. Until you came along." During that entire time we had been driving to Austin's apartment. We lived in the same building just different apartments.

I looked over to him to see him staring at the road. I wonder what he is thinking.

Austin POV

Aww man. Well that's just great. I was gonna tell Ally tonight that I might still have feelings for Lilly but after that I know that it going to be a lot more tough.

As we got out of my car and headed to elevator I saw Ally staring at me. I smiled at her. When we got into my house, I decided to tell her now so that it would be off of my chest and we could watch a movie something.

Ally was getting changed into one of my t – shirts that she always loves to wear when she spends the night.

"Hey Alls. Can I talk to you about something?" I asked looking nervous. She nodded her head "Sure, babe."

" Listen Ally. You know that I love you so much and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Lilly earlier but after I just saw her, a bunch feelings re – surfaced. I know that you might be confused so I'm just gonna say it. I think that I might possibly sorta have some feeling for her?"

After I said that, I looked at Ally and she had tears in her eyes. I feel so bad.

Then all of a sudden she got up and ran to her get her stuff. I knew that she was mad.

"Ally. Please don't leave." She wasn't talking to me. Just hurrying to grab her stuff. As she reached the door and went outside, I grabbed her wrist. "Ally?" She turned her head and whispered "I thought you were different."

"I am different. Baby – " I was cut in the middle of my sentence. "Don't you ever call me baby again. In fact never call me at all. I thought you were the one for me. I thought you actually loved me. But this was all a joke wasn't it. So ha ha. Jokes on me. But please don't make me feeling any worse than I already feel. I knew in my mind that I shouldn't have gaven you a chance to be my boyfriend. I just thought for once some one cared about me."

"But you did take that chance because for once you wanted to live." I said.

"And look where that's gotten me. Heart – broken. I guess it true what they say." She said. I was confused.

Then she answered. "Once a heart – breaker. Always a heart – breaker. I just thought for once that you were different."

Ally POV

"ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON! How dare you say such a thing. You know how much I was in love with you. I would have killed myself for you." He yelled.

I backed away getting scared. He had _never _yelled at me. Sure he has gotten mad, but never yelled. He noticed me backing away and his faced softened. He reached his arm out to me. I backed away. "Ally…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. You have never yelled at me and I thought you never would. But that's not what hurt me the most. When you yelled at me, you said 'you know how much I was in love you'. " he looked confused.

"Don't get it. Let me explain. _was. _The keyword. You're not in love with me anymore." I said tears coming down my face. But I knew I have to stay strong. So I walked up to him and did something I knew thought I would.

I slapped him.

Then I said "Got rot in hell you fucking asshole."

**So that's the end of the chapter. Let me know what you think. And whether or not I should continue it. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Austin POV

BAM!

I can't believe it. She actually slapped me. I never thought that I would see the day that Ally grew a backbone. As I looked up, I saw her with tears in her eyes.

"Go rot in hell you fucking asshole." She whispered to me. Damn. I didn't think I would hurt her that bad. After that, she did the only logical thing to do. She ran. She ran fast and hard. She ran away from me.

I walked back to the apartment and checked the time. It was only 8 PM. So I decided to text Lilly and see if she could meet up with me. I wanted to tell her my feelings and see if she felt the same way. I pulled out my phone and found her name on the contact list.

(**Austin/**_Lilly_)

**Hey lilly. Are you busy tonight?**

_No. why? _

**I need to talk to you about something.**

_Can I know what this something is?_

**Um. Our previous relationship.**

_TXT me ur address. I'll be right over_

After I texted her my address, I decided to go get changed into something else. I had been wearing these cloths since this morning.

Just as I walked out of the bathroom, someone knocked on the door. I ran to the door and tried to act cool. I opened the door to a beautiful looking Lilly. I invited her in.

"So Austin. What did you want to talk about are relationship." Lilly asked getting straight to the point. I smirked. Same old Lilly. "Well aren't you eager to know."

"Ok. So I don't know why, but ever since seeing you again after all these year, some old feelings returned. I think that I might…" she looked at me to continue. "I might, _no_, I am still in love with you." Finally getting that off my chest, I looked up to see blue eyes staring right at me.

Once she answered she said "I think I am still in love with you too, but I don't know for sure." Then I did something that I might regret later on.

"Well, maybe this will help you decide." She looked even more confused. Then I leaned down and cupped her face. And I kissed her. At first she didn't react, but afterward she started kissing me back. The kiss was soon becoming heated. As we were about to take it to the next level, the door flew open. At the door, was teary eyed, angry Ally.

"Wow. So you break up with me ten minutes ago and you're already making out with another girl." She said. "Quite some self respect you got there."

"Ally what are you doing here? And Austin, why do you have a handprint on your face?" Lilly was very confused at what happened.

Ally POV

No one was saying anything so I decided to speak up. I cleared my throat and they looked at me.

"The handprint on the asshole's face is from me. I slapped him, because he is an asshole. As to what I'm doing here, I came here to apologize for slapping him. But you know what, I'm not gonna. He doesn't deserve it. But you know what. You two deserve each other. I may have expected this from Austin, but Lilly. What a friend, or should I say ex – friend, are you?" I said with numerous tears sliding down my face.

"You know what Austin, I was gonna be reasonable about this, but just forget it. Forget our relationship. Forget the memories we've had. And most of FORGET ME! I don't ever want to see you ever again, as long as shall live." And with that I slammed the door and ran back to my apartment. I heard footsteps behind me, so ran faster. As I reached my apartment door, I closed it and slid down the wall, my head in my hands. After 10 seconds, there was knocking at the door. I swear if that's Austin….

"Ally, open up its me Lilly." I heard Lilly. I don't know why but I felt like hearing what she had to say. I opened the door and there stood a crying Lilly. Why the hell is she crying?! All of a sudden I got angry again. I needed to get out of this building. I just pushed her out of the way and ran to the stairs. I ran down them and ran outside.

At this point I didn't know where I was going and I freezing. I was only in a tank top and sweatpants. I walked up to this bench, where I always do my thinking. I realized that there was another person was there. And that person was Dylan. Oh boy.

"D – Dylan?" he looked startled at first. Then when he noticed it was me he relaxed.

"Ally what are you doing out here in the cold?" he asked.

I sat down and looked at him. He looked really cute with the moonlight shining in his eyes. "I guess I should be asking you the same thing." And from there I told him what happened. All of it. By the end, I was crying my eyes out whilst shivering.

He noticed that and took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders. I smiled up at him, then remembered Austin, and started crying again. He pulled me into his chest saying soothing words to me.

"Was I not good enough for him?" I said. Dylan looked down at me and shook his head.

"He is a complete asshole to break – up with someone as amazing as you." He replied and I smiled. Then I did something daring.

I leaned up and kissed him.

Hard.

On the lips. We continued making out for another ten minutes then realized what we're doing and pulled apart.

The scariest thing about it all was that I enjoyed it. A lot.

**So I guess I left it at a cliffhanger. I hate those. Anyways thank you all for leaving a review. I honestly loved reading all of them. **

**If you have any ideas as to where I should take it from here, just comment it. **

**Until next time, my pretties. **


	5. Chapter 5

Once we pulled apart, we stared into each others eyes. I saw the look of worry and want. Dylan opened his mouth and said "Sorry Ally. I don't know what came over me. I know you're probably not ready to move on, and besides you're Austin's girl. And I would never go after another man's girl. Especially a gorgeous girl like yourself."

I was staring into his eyes and I got angry at the mention of me being Austin's girl. "I'm NOT Austin's girl whatsoever. And you seem like a really nice guy that I would love to get to know better." I said smiling at the end. He smiled as well.

"Well, how about we start getting to know each tomorrow over coffee at 10 a.m." he said with hopeful eyes. "Yeah, that sounds great. Well, I better get going but I will you tomorrow at Starbucks **(A/N : DON"T OWN)**." I got up like he did. I gave him a hug and started walking the other way.

When I got back to the building, I had a smile on my face. I went into the elevator and pressed 16, since I live on the 16th floor. I got out and walked down the hallway to notice someone in front of my door. It was Austin.

As got closer he seemed to be asleep against the door. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother waking him up. I opened the door and he fell down inside. He woke up immediately. Once he saw me, he asked if we could talk. I said yes.

I walked in and put my purse down. Then I realized that I never returned his jacket. Oh man! What if he's cold.

Austin must've noticed the overly sized sweatshirt and asked, "Who's jacket is that? Cuz its not mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Dylan's." I saw anger and jealously flare up in his eyes. Ohh. I was going to have fun with this.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING THAT DICK'S SWEATSHIRTS!" he yelled. I had to admit, it was really sexy when he got jealous. I tried to play it off cool. I walked to the apartment door and closed. Austin never closed it when he fell in.

I acted like I didn't here him. I went into the kitchen and took out a glass. As I was pouring water, I felt a strong hand on my arm. I smirked. "I'm not going to ask again. Why are you wearing his jacket?"

I faced him and said "If you must know, after I took off, I went to the bench that I always go to. When I got there I noticed Dylan there. I sat down and we talked for a while. He noticed I was cold, since I was wearing a tank top. And then we kfhsdh." I mumbled the last part.

"What was that last part?" he asked.

"We kissed. On the lips." I said shyly. He look even more angry now.

"WHAT? WHY THE HELL WERE YOU KISSING HIM!?"

"Its hurts doesn't it. Deep down." He nods, "That sounds similar to how I felt when you kissing Lilly." He didn't have a comeback.

And then you'll never believe what he did.

He…

**Hey. Sorry I didn't update for a couple days. So I just added this and there might a another one up tomorrow. **

**Have a ROSSOME day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. Where were we….**

He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me hard on the lips.

There were so many emotions going through my head at that moment. At first I felt shocked and overwhelmed. Then I, on instinct, starting kissing back. But then I realized what I was doing so I pushed him off of me and tears fell down my face.

"What the HELL were you doing kissing me?!" I exclaimed.

"I was kissing my girlfriend. Who I love so much. I know that I said that I had feelings for my ex, but after seeing you wearing another guys jacket and knowing that you kissed someone that wasn't me, it felt horrible." He responded. I had a 'WTF' look on my face.

"Look Austin, I know that you love me and that's very sweet, but you still did kiss another girl behind my back. Actually, in front of me." I said. He had tears coming down his face by now.

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed her out in the open. I never meant to hurt you and you know that." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

He continued, "Don't you believe in giving out second chances?"

"Of course I do Austin. But I feel that I have given out so many second chances hoping that this one will be different, but you what, it never is. I don't think that I'm ready to give out another chance. I've run out of second chances. I'm sorry."

By then I had walked to the door and opened it up, hoping he would get the message to leave. He ran up to me and held my hand and looked at me. Hoping I would my mind. But I knew I wouldn't and he knew that too.

"Austin, I love you but I need some time to figure out what I'm gonna do. And until then I think that its safe for us to see other people." He was shaking his head 'no'. I gently pushed him outside and started to close the door. He starting yelling.

"I WILL NEVER DATE ANYONE BUT YOU! I WILL WAIT MY ENTIRE LIFE, IF I HAVE TO! I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU, ALLY DAWSON!"

I walked away from the door and into my bathroom. I started taking off my cloths and starting the shower.

After I had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed, I went into the kitchen and made myself a sandwich for dinner. After eating I went to bed thinking 'Wow. This has been an eventful day.'

**Okay guys that's the end of the chapter. I will upload again today probably. Love you guys. Thanks for the awesome reviews. I loved reading them all.**

**Review again please.**

**RossLynchForever**


End file.
